Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Gaming-Vorschau: November 2018
center|link= thumb|right|270px|''Overwatchs'' neuester Champion Der November bricht an und ein wichtiger Termin für alle Overwatch, Diablo und World of Warcraft stand vor der Tür. Die BlizzCon enttäuschte so manchen Diablo-Fan, während die Overwatch-Spieler sich auf einen neuen Helden freuen konnten. Doch der November geht spannend weiter mit einem Drachen, der nun nach 18 Jahren aus dem Tiefschlaf wieder erwacht ist, eine furchtlose Furie und Weltkriegsschlachten auf europäischem Boden. Viel Spaß bei der Vorschau! Hitman 2 * Erscheinungstermin: 13. November 2018 * Genre: Stealth, Third-Person-Shooter * Setting: Auftragskiller * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One * Zum Wiki: Hitman Wiki Clevere, technische Gadgets. Eine teure Rolex am Handgelenk. Der silberne Aston Martin, der in der Garage steht. Heiße und gefährliche Frauen, die einen verführen wollen – das ist die Welt, die wir uns erdenken, wenn wir uns die Jobbezeichnung „Agent“ ausmalen. Nicht jedoch in Hitman 2, bei dem der Spieler die Rolle des Agent 47 als mysteriösen Killer übernimmt. Auf seiner Tagesordnung steht die Eliminierung von Drogenbaronen und Kartell-Königen. Ähnlich wie im Vorgänger Hitman erscheinen die Missionen als Episoden unabhängig voneinander mit jeweils anderen Schauplätzen. In jeder Location muss sich der Spieler eine neue Strategie ausdenken, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Kreativität steht im Mittelpunkt, wenn es darum geht, Leibwächter abzulenken, zu betäuben und ihre Körper zu verstecken. Unscheinbare Gegenstände wie beispielsweise eine Quietscheente können dazu verwendet werden, eine Bombe zu platzieren. Pflanzen dienen dazu, eine Wache zu vergiften und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie auf die Toilette verschwindet und ihren Posten unbesetzt lässt. Keiner darf den Agenten zu Gesicht bekommen und den Alarm aktivieren. Die Verkleidung ist das A und O, um sich der Umgebung anzupassen und unscheinbar vom Tatort zu verschwinden. Schnell wird klar, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn sich ein Reporter in den Rennställen schicker Formel-1-Autos aufhält, oder wenn sich ein Ingenieur im Pressebereich herumtreibt. Wer Hitman aus dem Jahr 2016 gespielt hatte, wird sich im zweiten Teil gut zurechtfinden. Die Areale sind dieses Mal deutlich größer. Die Ziele sind deutlich besser versteckt und mit mehr Wachpersonal versehen. Demnach benötigt der Spieler viel mehr Zeit, bis zu seinem Opfer vorzudringen. Je offensiver der Spieler vorangeht oder unschuldige Ziele tötet, umso niedriger fällt der Punktestand aus. Eine große Veränderung zum Vorgänger gibt es jedoch: Der Ghost-Mode. Hierbei können Spieler gegen andere Agenten antreten. Der eine Spieler sieht jedoch seinen Gegner nur als Geisterform und kann nicht mit ihm interagieren, muss jedoch schneller und besser das Ziel auslöschen, um zu gewinnen. Hitman 2 punktet mit vielen kleinen Details und gibt dem Spieler eine Menge Freiheiten, sein Ziel auszuschalten. Je unauffälliger man dabei vorgeht, desto mehr Punkte kann man sich erspielen. Der neue kompetitive Ghost-Modus sieht sehr verlockend aus und wir sind gespannt, ob dieser bei den Fans positive Resonanz hervorruft. thumb|center|670 px Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Erscheinungstermin: 13. November 2018 * Genre: Action-Adventure * Setting: Fantasy * Plattform: Playstation 4, Xbox One * Zum Wiki: Spyro Wiki Der Meister der Flammen ist wieder da! Spyro der Drache kehrt nach 18 Jahren wieder auf die Spielfläche zurück. Im neuen Remaster Spyro Reignited Trilogy wurden die Spiele Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer und Spyro: Year of the Dragon zusammengefasst und mit einem aufgepeppten Grafik-Design und neuen Leveln aufgebohrt. Die Handlung geht dabei so flüssig ineinander über, dass der Spieler nicht merkt, dass es sich einmal um drei unterschiedliche Spiele gehandelt hatte. Spyro tritt hierbei gegen eine Vielzahl von Gegnern an, die seinen Mut auf die Probe stellen. Während Gnasty Gnorc die Drachen in Kristallstatuen verwandelt, versucht der Magier Ripto die Bewohner des Landes Avalars zu versklaven. Wohin Spyro auch kommt: Er heizt seinen Gegnern mächtig ein und lehrt ihnen das Fürchten. Ausgestattet mit der Macht des Feuerspuckens und der Kraft des Fliegens stellt er sich den Armeen von bösen Hexenmeistern und wild gewordenen Monstern. Mit lieblichen Cartoon-Elementen wie die weit aufgerissenen Glubschaugen der Schafe oder Spyros humorvolle Art kann das Spiel auch bei jüngeren Spielern punkten. Wer sich näher informieren möchte, inwiefern sich die alten Spiele vom Remaster unterscheiden, schaut am besten in Mr. J. Bleistifts Blog-Beitrag Spyro Reignited Trilogy: Neuentflammte Nostalgie rein. thumb|center|670 px Fallout 76 * Erscheinungstermin: 14. November 2018 * Genre: Online-Mehrspieler, Action-Rollenspiel * Setting: Postapokalypse * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One * Zum Wiki: Fallout Wiki Von dem allseits beliebten Fallout 4 aus dem Jahr 2015 wagt Bethesda nun einen riesigen Sprung zu Fallout 76. Die Nummerierung deutet auf den namensgebenden Bunker hin: Vault 76. 25 Jahre sind nach dem Atomkrieg vergangen und das Tor des Bunkers zur Außenwelt öffnet sich. Deine Aufgabe lautet: Baue Amerika wieder auf. Es wird keinen Singleplayer-Modus geben, denn der Multiplayer-Modus ist das neue Kernelement des Spiels. Für Bethesda steht nun der Zusammenhalt der Spieler, die Interaktion untereinander und die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen im Mittelpunkt des Fallout-Universums. Zum Beispiel kann man sich dazu entscheiden, benachbarte Regionen mit Nuklearwaffen zu beschießen. Geschieht dies, ist die Zone vorerst nicht bewohnbar, was jedoch wiederum wichtige und seltene Ressourcen hervorbringen kann, die fürs Crafting abgebaut werden können. Die riesige Spielwelt repräsentiert den US-Bundesstaat West Virginia und soll viermal so groß sein wie die des Vorgängers. Fallout 76 greift auf allseits bekannte Spielmechaniken zurück, wie das Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten durch das Töten von Monstern, das Hochleveln des eigenen Charakters und dem Upgraden von benötigter Ausrüstung. Wie allerdings der Bau des eigenen Hauses in einer Welt voller Spieler vollzogen werden soll und wie man seinen Spielstand auf einem anderen Server weiterspielen kann, ist bisher noch nicht bekannt. Fakt ist: Mit Fallout 76 legt Bethesda noch einmal eine gewaltige Schippe auf das bekannte Fallout-Gameplay oben drauf. Inwiefern ein reines Multiplayer-''Fallout'' bei den Fans anschlagen wird, bleibt abzuwarten. thumb|center|670 px Underworld Ascendant * Erscheinungstermin: 15. November 2018 * Genre: First-Person Action-Rollenspiel * Setting: Fantasy * Plattform: Windows, Mac OS, Linux (2019 für PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch) * Zum Artikel: Underworld Ascendant Der Stygian Abyss ist ein grausiger und dunkler Ort. Typhon, der Vater aller Monster, ist aus seinem Schlaf erwacht. Doch anstatt sich die unterschiedlichen Bewohner des Abyss gegen ihn zusammenschließen, sind sie in einem ewigen Streit um die Vorherrschaft verwickelt. In der Ego-Perspektive klettert der Spieler in die ewige Finsternis hinab. Mit der Aufgabe im Abyss zu überleben, reist der Charakter durch viele unterirdische Hallen, kleine Höhlengänge und gruselige Krypten. Dabei ist es von Vorteil, sich mit allen drei Völkern der Abyss gut zu verstehen. Favorisiert der Spieler eine Seite, kann dies Konsequenzen haben und er wird womöglich von den zwei übrigen Gruppierungen angegriffen. In einem Trailer zu Underworld Ascendant heißt es: „In einer solch tödlichen Umgebung braucht es innovative Taktiken“. Das Spiel legt Wert darauf, sich die Umwelt zu Nutze zu machen. Beispielsweise ermöglichen Ranken an der Decke, Monster am Boden zu umgehen oder sie überraschend anzugreifen. Der Spieler kann offensiv auf seine Gegner zugehen oder sie zunächst mit einem gelegten Feuer oder einem gezielten Schuss mit Pfeil und Bogen verwunden. Neben den allseits bekannten Waffen wie Schwert und Schild ist die Magie stets Freund und Helfer. Mit Fähigkeiten, die im Spielverlauf weiter verbessert werden, können magische Kreaturen mit Zaubern geblendet, verletzt und gefangen werden. Gleichzeitig wird Magie benötigt, um eine Vielzahl an Rätseln lösen. So können nebeneinander schwebende Kisten ein Mittel sein, einen abseits gelegenen Höhleneingang zu erreichen. Underworld Ascendant birgt eine riesige Spielwelt, die auf viele unterschiedliche Wege erkundet werden kann und ist ab dem 15. November 2018 erhältlich. thumb|center|670 px Battlefield V * Erscheinungstermin: 20. November 2018 * Genre: First-Person-Shooter, Online-Multiplayer-Shooter * Setting: 2. Weltkrieg * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One * Zum Wiki: Battlefield Wiki Mit Battlefield V bringen EA und DICE die traditionsreiche Shooter-Reihe zurück auf die Schlachtfelder des 2. Weltkriegs. Dabei übernehmen sie viele beliebte Elemente des Vorgängers Battlefield 1, wagen sich aber auch an eine eigene Interpretation des in anderen Spielen erfolgreichen Battle-Royale-Modus. Die Einzelspielerkampagne kommt mit fünf verschiedenen, in sich abgeschlossenen Kriegsgeschichten daher, die das Schicksl von Menschen vor dem Hintergrund des 2. Weltkriegs erfahrbar machen sollen. Der Fokus liegt dabei auf bisher wenig beachteten Schauplätzen. Während eine junge Widerstandskämpferin in Norwegen ihre Familie beschützen will, soll ein englischer Krimineller dem Special Boat Service hinter den feindlichen Linien seinen Dienst erweisen. Im Multiplayer kann der Spieler zwischen vier unterschiedlichen Klassen wählen: Sturmsoldat, Sanitäter, Aufklärer und Versorgungssoldat. Jede Klasse verfügt zusätzlich über zwei verschiedene Kampfrollen, die freigeschaltet werden können. Diese weisen unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften für die jeweilige Klasse auf. Je nach Spielweise können die Kampfrollen gewechselt werden. Acht verschiedene Modi gibt es im Mehrspielermodus, die für ausreichend Abwechslung sorgen. In den „großen Operationen“ lassen sich historische Gefechte nachspielen, in denen sich mehrere Schlachten aneinanderreihen, deren Ausgang die jeweils nächste beeinflusst. Diese finden nicht nur in Europa statt, auch Schauplätze wie die Panzerkriege in Nordafrika sind Teil der großen Operationen. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Battlefield-Spielen wurde einige Gameplay-Elemente nachjustiert. So kann der Spieler nun die Umgebung besser zur Verteidigung nutzen, oder er kann im Spiel aktiv nach Verstärkung fragen. Dies kann sogar dazu führen, dass V1-Raketen vom Himmel regnen oder mächtige Panzer mit Flammenwerfern sich einem in den Weg stellen. Battlefield V sieht in einzelnen Gameplay-Trailern einladend aus und kann mit neuen Features wie dem Echtzeit-Kriegsmodus „Tides of War“, sowie den vielen Aspekten und Details in der Spielmechanik rund um den Krieg punkten. thumb|center|670 px Darksiders III * Erscheinungstermin: 27. November 2018 * Genre: Hack & Slay, Action-Adventure * Setting: Fantasy * Plattform: PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One * Zum Wiki: Darksiders Wiki Krieg, Tod, Wut und Hader. Das sind die vier apokalyptischen Reiter der Darksiders-Serie. Nach der Pleite von THQ im Jahr 2013 wurde die IP damals von Nordic Games (heute THQ Nordic) aufgekauft und bisher mit Remaster-Versionen am Leben gehalten. Nun steht mit Darksiders III der dritte Teil in den Startlöchern und die Kriegerin Wut ist erwacht. Der Planet Erde wurde von Monstern zerstört. Auf ihr regieren nun die sieben Todsünden, die als Endgegner zu besiegen sind. Dem Spieler steht es frei, welche Todsünde er sich als erstes stellen möchte. Das Schwierigkeitsgrad wächst, je mehr Todsünden bereits besiegt wurden. Die Spielwelt ist komplett offen. Allerdings sind einige Wege eingeschränkt, und der Spieler erwirbt erst im Laufe der Handlung die entsprechenden Fähigkeiten, um diese einschlagen zu können. Bereits abgeschlossene Level können erneut angespielt werden, um neue Pfade zu entdecken, die man beim ersten Mal noch nicht erreichen konnte. Wut ist mit einer Peitsche ausgestattet, die verschiedene Fähigkeiten mit sich bringt und im Spielverlauf verbessert werden können. Aktiviert Wut ihre Spezialgestalt, erhält sie verstärkte Angriffsfähigkeiten, ähnlich wie die Reaper- oder die Chaosgestalt der beiden Vorgänger. Werden sogenannte „Hollow“-Fähigkeiten aktiviert, kann Wut ihre Peitsche in zwei Flegel oder in einen Hammer verwandeln. Entwickler Gunfire Games (größtenteils bestehend aus ehemaligen Vigil-Games-Mitarbeitern, verantwortlich für Darksiders I & II) versprach, dass der Schwierigkeitsgrad von Darksiders III sich deutlich von den Vorgängern unterscheiden wird, da die Stärken der kleineren Gegner deutlich ausgearbeitet wurden. Darksiders III verspricht 15 Stunden Spielspaß und erscheint am 27. November. thumb|center|670 px Umfrage Wenn du die Umfrage nicht siehst, wird sie von deinem Ad-Blocker blockiert. Als zusätzliches Schmankerl erscheint am 16. November mit Pokémon: Let’s Go, Pikachu! und Pokémon: Let’s Go, Evoli! das Remake der beliebten gelben Edition für die Nintendo Switch. Schnappt euch eure Pomémon und eure Pokébälle und auf geht es mit Pikachu und Evoli gegen andere, mächtige Poketrainer! Habt ihr andere Spiele für den November auf dem Schirm, auf die ihr euch freut? Lasst es uns in den Kommentaren wissen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorschau Kategorie:Hauptseite